King of the Hill: Unleashed!
by SonicKitsune
Summary: My first upload! Written with boredom. Basically, a one chapter King of the Hill parody with a lot of insane random stupidity and Hank, Bobby, Peggy, and Luanne involved in a science fair. Contains various random references.


The story behind the story:  
I couldn't watch FOX tonight because of its nonavailableness, but instead of pouting and making idle threats like a toddler, I decided to make the best of my time and write this miniature nugget of a turd story. Well, don't enjoy!

* * *

Hank, Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer stood in the alley with their Alamo Beers. A light acoustic riff accompanied them. Hank popped the tab on his, wherein the sonic blast of the metallic distortion caused a time warp that accelerated the passage of time to a very fast pace, where various things happened, such as Bobby riding his bike around Ladybird and someone riding a lawnmower by them. The time warp also caused an acceleration in the music, causing it to become an electric guitar and fast-paced. The time warp suddenly ended when Peggy opened the door and handed him a garbage bag with two names on it. However, the music was still affected by the warp. Hank walked over to the metal trash can and dropped the bag in. Then, Peggy, Hank, and Bobby posed in front of the fence for a family portrait, but before the picture could be taken, Hank's head was swiftly taken into a bubble and spun around in the words, "King of the Hill", before blinking right on two chords of the electric guitar.

While various names and titles graced the bottom of the view, an outside view of the Hill residence was shown. Then, the view was teleported inside the house, showing Bobby, Hank, Peggy, and Luanne sitting at the breakfast table. It was formerly the dinner table, but the rising of the sun caused it to transform. Bobby spoke, "We have a science fair coming up soon, Dad."

"Well, son, that's where you use propane," Hank stated. "It provides a clean, even heat for your… uh…" he whispered, "Bunsen burners."

Luanne laughed her adolescent female laugh. "You said 'buns"  
"Well, I mean them as in the ones for burgers and as part of the name! Go to your room!"

"I don't have a room. It tipped over."

"Gotdangit. How the heck does a room tip over?"

Hank strolled outside, and, sure enough, part of the house was flipped on its side. "I'm gonna kick your--" Just as Hank was threatening the 3 men, Buckley flew down in front of him.

"Uh… you shouldn't do that. That's… like… not nice. Hey, Luanne's dad."

"Gotdangit! I am not Luanne's father! Now I'm gonna rip your wings off and shove them down your throat!" He tried, but since angels are intangible, it was not successful.

Then, suddenly, 15 atomic bombs landed on the Hill residence. "How do you like my science project, Dad?"

"I helped him. And nine times out of ten, it goes straight for the groin," Peggy added."

"Go to your room!"

"I don't have a room. It blew up."

"How can a dang room blow up?"

Later, at school, Bobby was presenting his project to the principal, who was now a lame cutout of some random basketball player from the internet. "Show us your project, Bobby."

"Are you from the live-action forest"  
"Just show us your project!"

Bobby pushed a button and a satellite crashed into the school, causing gym to be cancelled and computer class to be all day.

"Mmm… yummy, yummy, crap!" The cutout made a raspberry as brown pieces of construction paper flew everywhere.

"That was way funnier than 'Family Guy'," said the FOX commercial narrator guy. "And now the Simpsons."

Homer and Lisa were sitting on the couch, which was turned to FOX, because not only had the remote been lost, but the TV itself had been, too. "Gotdangit! I got propane in my urethra!" Hank yelled.

"Giggity giggity giggity giggity!" Quagmire muttered loudly as he looked at Luanne, who was now in front of him.

"Who else but Quagmire!" an announcer… announced.

"Now, some lame live-action show!"

"You know," said Napoleon Dynamite with a helium voice, "this is stupid because it's a piece of crap! Idiot! Gosh! Tina, you fat lard. Come get some dinner." He then started doing some crazy dance before grabbing a bike and racking himself trying to jump a fire hydrant, with the hydrant acting as a ramp. He then took off his brown suit, revealing a "Vote for Pedro" shirt and saying, "I got like 3 feet of air. Just listen to your heart. That's what I do. Gosh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Gosh! Gosh! Gosh! Gosh!"

"Mmm… yummy, yummy, crap!" said a cutout of some random cutout of some guy found on the internet before spraying brown construction paper everywhere.

THE END!

* * *

Oh, yeah, I've got some other stuff to do. Okay! That's all! Hope you didn't like it! R&R, everyone! This isn't my best work. 


End file.
